


escape.

by Ryukotsusei



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gun Violence, M/M, Psychic Violence, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukotsusei/pseuds/Ryukotsusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem sich sein alter Zellengenosse erhängt hat, bekommt Ayato kurzerhand einen neuen zugeteilt – Juuzou Suzuya, ein psychopathischer Serienkiller, der sich als Neuer beeindruckend schnell den nötigen Respekt verschafft. Sein Ziel ist es aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, ein nahezu unmögliches Vorhaben. Dennoch findet er Verbündete, unter anderem das sadistische Geschwisterpaar Yamori. Und auch Ayato wird zu einer von Juuzous Schachfiguren.  Für ihn gibt es nur noch die Flucht nach vorne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wenn man zu den Insassen im Cochlea gehörte, dann wusste man, dass in seinem Leben so ziemlich alles schiefgegangen sein musste. Das bekannte Hochsicherheitsgefängnis beherbergte einige tausend Häftlinge und jeder von ihnen war auf seine Weise... speziell.  
Die meisten saßen wegen Gewaltverbrechen ein. Mehrfacher Mord, regulärer Mord, Folter, Raub mit schwerer Körperverletzung.  
Ein weiterer großer Prozentsatz wurde wegen Drogendelikte hinter Gittern gebracht und der Rest war eigentlich nicht der Rede wert. Wen interessierten schon leichte Vergehen?  
Diese Leute würden entlassen werden, nach einigen, wenigen Jahren. Sie hatten nichts zu befürchten. Irgendwann würden sie die Chance haben, sich wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen und sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen.  
Das war nicht zu vergleichen. Nicht, mit den Leuten, mit denen er selbst in einen bestimmten Gefängnisbereich gesperrt war.  
Ayato nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Er hasste es die Dinge nicht beim Namen zu nennen und er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn irgendjemand meinte, unrealistisches Gerede von sich zu geben. Noch nie hatte sich Wunschdenken bewährt. Niemals.  
Ayato wusste, dass er am Arsch war. Er machte sich diesbezüglich nichts vor. Sein Leben war so gut wie vorbei.  
Vielleicht hätte er sich das vorher überlegen sollen, bevor er sich selbst in die Scheiße geritten hatte. Aber zumindest gehörte er nicht zu den armen Seelen, denen die Todesstrafe blühte.  
Wenigstens das würde ihm erspart bleiben. Andererseits war sein Leben vertan. Mit 19 wurde er bereits nach Cochlea gebracht. Wahnsinnig früh, es gab kaum jemanden, der noch jünger inhaftiert wurde. Mittlerweile war er 23 und viel mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.  
Er war über die Jahre komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Kein Telefon, kein Radio, kein Fernsehen, kein Internet – nichts. Würde man ihn fragen, was in den letzten Jahren wichtiges außerhalb der Gefängnismauern geschehen war, könnte er nicht ein einziges, kleines Ereignis nennen.  
Im Gegensatz zu anderen Insassen bekam er keinen Besuch von seiner Familie. Ayato sollte sich darüber nicht wundern, wirklich nicht. Zu erwarten noch Zuwendung von ihnen zu bekommen war nichts weiter als ein Armutszeugnis seinerseits.  
Wäre er in ihrer Situation, würde er nicht anders handeln.  
Trotzdem hasste Ayato sie dafür. Und sich selbst.  
Sich selbst konnte er auch schon lange nicht mehr leiden. Im Gefängnis verbrachte man in der Regel dummerweise jedoch sehr viel Zeit mit sich. Seine hauptsächliche Tätigkeit war es nachzudenken. Am meisten über seine Tat, der Grund weswegen er hier eingesperrt wurde.  
Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war.  
Was hatte ihn so weit getrieben? Wieso war ihm in diesem Moment alles egal gewesen? Warum zur Hölle hatte er nicht über die Konsequenz nachgedacht? Ja, warum...  
Ayato war längst zu einem Schluss gekommen. Möglicherweise irrte er sich, aber er schob es auf seine Emotionalität.  
Die war schon immer ein Problem gewesen. Er hatte sich schlecht im Griff. Viel zu oft kochte er über und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf.  
Was sollte er sonst tun? Alles in sich hineinzufressen war ebenso falsch. Davon hatte er nichts, dass würde ihm nicht helfen.  
Im Gegenteil. Am Ende würden seine Gefühle ihn von innen heraus zerreißen. Zumindest hatte er das immer befürchtet, wenn eine zerstörerische Welle von Wut in ihm hoch kroch.  
Es war viel einfacher, loszulassen. Und Menschen wählten immer den leichteren Weg. Das war sein Fehler gewesen.  
Ayato bereute diese eine Tat, mehr als alles andere.  
Die ersten Tage waren am schlimmsten gewesen.  
Er hatte in seiner Zelle fürchterlich gewütet.  
Da war nichts außer grenzenlosem Hass gewesen.  
Selbsthass, so viel davon, dass er sich am liebsten das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hätte. Ayato hatte geschrien, mit der Faust gegen die grauen, kalten Wände geschlagen, bis seine Knöchel sich glänzend rot färbten und ein ekelhafter Schmerz seinen Arm bis hinauf in die Schulter zog. Es reichte nicht.  
Diese Gewissheit hatte ihn schier wahnsinnig gemacht.  
Egal wie sehr er bereute, sich selbst die Pest an den Hals wünschte oder wie oft er seine Faust gegen die unnachgiebige Wand schlug. Was er getan hatte, ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen.  
Ayato musste lernen damit umzugehen. Und er musste lernen, dass ein Gefängnis ein wirklich gefährlicher und schrecklicher Ort war. Quasi die Hölle auf Erden, aber etwas Anderes hatte er auch nicht verdient.  
Obwohl genügend bewaffnete Wächter regelmäßig ihre Runden drehten, war es keine Seltenheit, dass man Opfer von Gewalt wurde. Die ersten Wochen hatte Ayato einiges einstecken müssen.  
Menschen konnten grausam sein, ganz besonderes diejenigen unter ihnen, die ihren Frust an anderen ablassen mussten und sich nicht damit zufrieden gaben, lediglich die spärliche Einrichtung zu demolieren. Ayato hatte oft am Boden gelegen, aber letztendlich hatte er sich immer wieder aufgerappelt.  
Er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und es war eine Befreiung, als er zum ersten Mal selbst zuschlug und sein Angreifer zu Boden ging.  
In Cochlea galt oftmals das Gesetz des Stärkeren und Ayato würde sich niemals in eine Opferrolle drängen lassen.  
Oh nein, nicht mit ihm. Er mochte vielleicht nicht der Kräftigste sein, aber er hatte jahrelang Kampfsport betrieben.  
Er wusste, wie man austeilte. Nachdem er realisierte, dass die Wächter in Wahrheit keinerlei Schutz boten, begann er aufmerksamer zu werden. Ayato wurde nicht länger von Übergriffen überrascht und konterte. Brutal.  
Schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren und wer ihn herausforderte bekam seine Quittung. So einfach war das.  
Respekt von anderen Insassen war lebensnotwendig. Hatte keiner Respekt, machten sie mit einem, was auch immer sie wollten.  
Und niemand würde zur Hilfe eilen. Alle würden wegschauen.  
Zu Ayatos Verwunderung sogar die Wächter, welche offenbar der festen Überzeugung waren, man hätte es ohnehin nicht besser verdient. Solange es nicht zu ausschweifenden Auseinandersetzungen kam, rührten sie keinen Finger.  
Dabei gingen einige der Häftlinge wahrhaftig durch die Hölle.  
In diesem Gefängnis gab es Doppelzellen und wenn man Pech bei der Zuteilung hatte, dann war es das so ziemlich gewesen.  
Ayato war allerdings gut weggekommen. Dachte er jedenfalls, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Zellengenosse auch noch nicht mit einer selbst geknoteten Schlinge aus Laken um den Hals am hochliegenden Teil des rostigen Doppelbettgestells gehangen.  
Das war tatsächlich etwas... kontraproduktiv.  
Ayato konnte sich weitaus angenehmeres vorstellen, als am frühen Morgen aufzuwachen und den leicht pendelnden, toten Körper seines Kumpels zu erblicken. Ja, er hatte sich tatsächlich ziemlich gut mit Nishiki verstanden und Ayato bedauerte sein Ableben ein wenig. Zumal es ihn schockierte, rein gar nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
Einen Selbstmord hätte er diesem nie zugetraut.  
Wie sehr man sich doch in Menschen irren konnte... Kaum zu glauben. Wie lange Nishiki wohl schon vorhatte seinem Leben ein Ende zu machen? Je länger Ayato darüber nachdachte, desto mehr vermutete er jedoch, einen bestimmten Grund für sein Handeln gefunden zu haben. Nishiki hatte oft von seiner Freundin Kimi erzählt. Er musste sie wirklich sehr geliebt haben.  
Etwas zu sehr. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Trennung gemeinsam mit dem harten Gefängnisalltag einfach nicht verkraftet.  
Nachdem Nishiki irgendeinem Typen die Kehle vor Eifersucht durchgeschnitten hatte und er hier im Gefängnis gelandet war, verließ sie ihn. Selbstverständlich.  
Ayato hätte sich auch nichts anderes vorstellen können, aber Nishiki schien zutiefst erschüttert darüber gewesen zu sein.  
Gefühle waren schon eine seltsame Sache, vernebelten einem die rationale Sicht auf gewisse Dinge und trieben einige direkt auf den Abgrund zu. Vielleicht hatte sich Ayato deswegen so gut mit Nishiki verstanden. Weil sie beide diesen unendlich tiefen Abgrund hinuntergefallen waren.  
Abwesend starrte Ayato durch die Gitterstäbe ihrer ehemals gemeinsamen Zelle, sah zu, wie einige Wächter die Knoten aus den Laken lösten und den leblosen Körper auf eine Trage hievten.  
Keiner von ihnen verzog eine Minie. Selbstmorde waren in Cochlea schließlich keine Seltenheit. Und wie gesagt – das Mitleid der Wächter für Insassen hielt sich sowieso in Grenzen.  
Bevor sie ihn aus der Zelle trugen warfen sie eines der weißen Laken über ihn. Für Ayato spielte es jedoch keine Rolle, er hatte die Leiche sowieso gesehen. Und es erzeugte einen merkwürdigen, bitteren Nachgeschmack.  
Dabei war es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er in kalte, tote Augen geblickt hatte. Immerhin klebte bereits Blut an seinen eigenen Händen. Er selbst hatte getötet. Aber das hier war völlig anders als damals. Vielleicht, weil das Adrenalin in seinen Adern fehlte, der Schock über seine grausame Tat nicht vorhanden war und keine Schmerzensschreie mehr in seinen Ohren nachklangen.  
Die Wächter würdigten Ayato keines Blickes. Der junge Mann blieb noch einen Augenblick vor der Zelle stehen, atmete ruhig ein und aus, obwohl sein Herz aufgeregt klopfte und in seinem Inneren ein Sturm losbrach. Er würde unweigerlich neue Gesellschaft bekommen.  
Ayato beschloss es zu hassen, wenn der Verlauf seines beschissenen Lebens von schierem Glück abhing.


	2. Chapter 2

Früher war Ayato nicht aufgefallen, wie schwach Banjou in Wirklichkeit war.  
Der große, muskelbepackte Mann mit dem grimmigen Gesicht war ihm zuerst wie eine Bedrohung vorgekommen.  
Die Tätowierungen, seine äußerliche Erscheinung und seine gesamte Ausstrahlung wirkte auf andere automatisch abschreckend.  
Ayato bildete keine Ausnahme, doch als er Banjou das erste Mal lachen sah, wusste er, dass alles nur Fassade war.  
Kein kaltblütiger Mörder konnte so warm und herzlich lächeln, wie er es tat. Wie es letztendlich dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich gewissermaßen anfreundeten...  
Das wusste Ayato selbst nicht genau, waren sie doch von Grund auf verschieden. Vermutlich musste es irgendetwas damit zu tun haben, dass sie beide im selben Block des Gefängnisses festsaßen und man viel Zeit hatte. Sehr viel Zeit.  
Da kam man zwangsweise mit so einigen Insassen ins Gespräch.  
Die Kantine war brechend voll und Ayato war schlecht gelaunt. Eigentlich alles wie immer.  
Missmutig beobachtete er Banjou dabei, wie er das undefinierbare Zeug auf ihren Tellern in sich schaufelte.  
Ayato hatte ihm seinen Anteil mit Freuden überlassen.  
Er war immerhin nicht sonderlich scharf auf eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. „Ich kanns immer noch kaum glauben“, sagte Banjou zwischen zwei Bissen und stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. Ernsthaftes Bedauern blitzte in seinen dunklen Augen auf.  
Natürlich wusste Ayato, wovon er sprach.  
Für einen Augenblick zögerte er, nahm erst einen Schluck von dem wässrigen Kaffee, bevor er antwortete.  
„Die Überraschung ist Nishiki wahrhaftig gelungen“, erwiderte er mit einem bitteren Unterton.  
„Dieser Scheißkerl. Macht sich einfach klammheimlich vom Acker.“ Banjou zuckte mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick. Er schien das Gespräch über Nishikis Selbstmord nicht weiter vertiefen zu wollen. Wunderte ihn nicht.  
Immerhin war Banjou in Wahrheit ein ziemlich sensibler Kerl.  
Das Thema machte ihm scheinbar zu schaffen.  
„Weißt du schon, mit wem du dir die Zelle in Zukunft teilen musst?“, fragte er zögerlich und schob die inzwischen leeren Teller an den Rand des Tisches.  
„Seh ich danach aus?“, antwortete Ayato gereizt. Von all den Dingen, über die sie hätten sprechen können, war diese Sache die letzte, über die er reden wollte.  
Nach wie vor wusste er nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Keine noch so kleine Information wurde an ihn weitergegeben, er tappte diesbezüglich völlig im Dunkeln. Banjou hob beschwichtigend seine großen Hände, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ruhig Blut. Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen. Ich bin deswegen ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen nervös.“  
Ayato zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Red keinen Unsinn. Ist doch nicht dein Problem.“ Nein, es war ganz allein seines, auch wenn er es sehr begrüßen würde, wenn jemand anderer sich damit herumschlagen müsste. Banjou legte nachdenklich eine Hand an sein Kinn. „Ja, schon...“, stimmte er schließlich zu, sprach jedoch noch im selben Atemzug weiter.  
„Aber-“, unter Ayatos kalten, genervten Blick verstummte er letztendlich doch. In diesem Moment erregte lautes Scheppern die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer. Kurz darauf setzte das übliche Gepöbel ein.  
„Pass doch auf wo du hinrennst, du Pisser!“, fuhr einer der Insassen einen relativ zierlichen, weißblonden jungen Mann an. Angesprochener blinzelte lediglich verständnislos.  
Seine Hände zitterten stark. Mäßig interessiert zog Ayato eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist der lebensmüde?“  
Banjou schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.  
„Scheint so. Oder der ist noch nicht lange hier und hat bisher keine Bekanntschaft mit Jason gemacht. Der zerreißt den Kerl in der Luft, wenn Naki ihm davon erzählt.“  
Ayato konnte nicht anders, als schadenfroh zu grinsen.  
„Nicht nötig. Schau mal, wer da kommt.“  
„Oh je...“, seufzte Banjou und hob die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Verständlich. Das würde vermutlich gleich hässlich werden.  
Jason war ein fleischgewordener Alptraum. Jeder respektierte ihn. Ausschließlich jeder. Anderenfalls hatte man mit schrecklichen Konsequenzen zu rechnen. Ayato war noch nie einem solch gewissenlosen Menschen begegnet. Einige mochten ihn nicht einmal als solchen bezeichnen. Teufel, Schlächter, Killer – das alles schien seine Natur besser zu treffen, als Mensch es je könnte.  
Jason kannte keine Gnade, keine Reue und keine Moral.  
Ayato erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er mit seinen Straftaten geprahlt hatte. Folter. Folter war sein liebstes Hobby.  
Anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen und den Tod zu bringen, war sein einziger Lebensinhalt. Ein grausamer Sadist, nichts weiter. Ayato tat sein Möglichstes, sich von ihm fern zu halten.  
Von ihm und auch von seinem Bruder Naki. Letztendlich war dieser nur noch ein Schatten seines alten Ichs, eine traurige, zerbrochene Existenz. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass er drogenabhängig war und aufgrund von Heroin, Kokain und Ecstasy-Besitzes ins Gefängnis kam. Er litt nach wie vor an den Entzugserscheinungen und den Folgen des Konsums. Das krankhafte Zittern seiner Hände und sein wirres Gerede waren charakteristisch für Naki.  
Manchmal hatte Ayato zudem das Gefühl, er würde gewisse Situationen nicht begreifen und seine Umwelt teilweise komplett ausblenden. Im Prinzip war er in diesem Umfeld das perfekte Opfer – wäre Jason nicht, welcher seinen Bruder verteidigte.  
Brutal verteidigte. Für gewöhnlich kam niemanden auch nur ansatzweise in den Sinn Naki zu Nahe zu kommen. Geschweige denn ihn verbal oder körperlich anzugreifen.  
Aber hin und wieder... Hin und wieder gab es diesen einen Idioten, an dem diese Tatsache wohl vorbeigegangen war. Die meisten Insassen brachten sich bereits unauffällig aus der Gefahrenzone.  
Kluge Entscheidung. Jason schubste seinen nahezu erstarrten Bruder grob zur Seite und schlug, ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, zu. Direkt ins Gesicht. Selbst vom Weiten hörten sie das Nasenbein brechen. „Autsch“, kommentierte Ayato trocken, als Jason sein Opfer am Kragen packte und mit voller Wucht sein Knie in dessen Magen stieß. Röchelnd und spuckend krümmte er sich.  
Ein brutaler Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und ein Tritt gegen seine zitternden Beine, die bedrohlich unter dem Druck knirschten, schickte ihn zu Boden.  
Der Mann wimmerte vor Schmerz.  
Dabei fing Jason gerade erst an. Die Wächter beobachteten die Szene. Lachend. Ayato zweifelte nicht daran, dieser Ort war voller Dämonen. Und auch er war einer von ihnen.

Ken Kaneki war Banjous Zellengenosse und ein seelisches Wrack. Jeder Psychologe war an dem jungen Mann verzweifelt.  
Mit seinen insgesamt drei unterschiedlichen, ungewöhnlich komplexen, Persönlichkeiten war er absolut unberechenbar.  
Ken, die Persönlichkeit, welche am stabilsten war, übernahm häufig die Kontrolle. Er zeichnete sich vor allen Dingen durch seine schüchterne, ruhige Art aus und war nahezu versessen in die wenigen Bücher, die er unter seiner Matratze hortete wie einen Schatz.  
Shiro, von den Insassen benannt nach den weißen Haaren des Mannes, unterschied sich in seinem Verhalten extrem zu dem eigentlichen Ken. Er war die Persönlichkeit mit der größten Gewaltbereitschaft und äußerst gefährlich.  
Ein falsches Wort konnte bereits Aggression hervorrufen.  
Banjou war die einzige Person, die vollkommen ungefährdet in seiner Nähe war, da er akzeptiert wurde und Shiro so etwas wie Vertrauen zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. Haise hingegen war die selbstbewussteste und vernünftigste aller Persönlichkeiten.  
Er schien ironischerweise einen stark ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu besitzen und war fest entschlossen die Leute, die ihn umgaben, zu schützen. Er schreckte nicht vor Gewalt zurück, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war insgesamt aber sehr beherrscht, freundlich und offen. In manchen Situationen fehlte es ihm allerdings an Durchsetzungsvermögen.  
Den Großteil der Zeit verfiel Ken jedoch in einen apathischen Zustand, in welchem seine Persönlichkeit um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Vermuteten sie jedenfalls.  
Genau sagen konnte das niemand.  
Wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf wirklich vorging?  
Ayato jedenfalls nicht.  
Der gefängniseigene Psychologe Shinohara war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person auf Erden, die Ken noch nicht vollständig aufgegeben hatte. Einer der verschwindend wenigen, guten Menschen an diesem Ort. Und der einzige, der etwas wie Empathie für die Insassen im Cochlea empfand. Selbst der Gefängnisarzt, Dr. Kanou, ging grob mit seinen Patienten um. Allerdings war er ohnehin weit davon entfernt als sympathischer, freundlicher Mensch durchzugehen.  
Er schien dauerhaft von einer kalten, unnahbaren Aura umgeben zu sein und seine unendlich dunklen Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen, unbekannten und bedrohlich Glanz inne.  
Einige behaupteten, er würde an den Leichen verstorbener Häftlinge experimentieren. Ob an der Sache etwas dran war...  
Ayato bezweifelte es, würde seine Hand jedoch nicht ins Feuer legen. Immerhin hatten die meisten Gerüchte und Geschichten einen Funken Wahrheit... Allerdings machte sich Ayato über solchen Blödsinn keinerlei ernsthafte Gedanken.  
Und wenn schon? Gab es unter den Insassen weitaus schlimmere Menschen. Solche, die selbst nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, irgendeine kranke Scheiße an lebendigen Personen auszuprobieren. Lachhaft das Ganze. Absolut lachhaft.  
„Banjou! Ayato, hallo!“, grüßte Ken sie freundlich, als sie die Zelle erreichten. Eindeutig war es Ken. Perfekt, es gab nichts Besseres. Schließlich hatte Ayato am ehesten damit gerechnet den jungen Mann wie tot bewegungslos auf der harten, dreckigen Matratze vorzufinden.  
Normalerweise war Ayato ein absoluter Einzelgänger und es wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen, Banjou bis zu seiner Zelle zu begleiten, aber momentan befand er sich im Ausnahmezustand. Wenn er zu lange alleine war, dachte er automatisch auch zu viel nach. Insbesondere natürlich über diese eine Sache, über die er wirklich nicht nachdenken mochte. Nishiki konnte von Glück reden, dass er bereits tot war – anderenfalls hätte Ayato ihm die Fresse poliert. Zur Zeit bevorzugte er jedenfalls Gesellschaft, auch wenn er sich an keiner Konversation besonders lebhaft beteiligte.  
Es reichte bereits, anderen zuzuhören. Selbst wenn es nur Ken und Banjou waren, die sich über irgendwelche altjapanischen Legenden unterhielten, weil ersterer den kompletten bisherigen Tag nichts anderes getan hatte, als sich darüber unnützes Wissen anzulesen.  
Nicht, dass man im Cochlea viel anderes zu tun hätte...  
Es gab einige Arbeitsangebote und sogar Beschäftigungskurse. Hauptsächlich sportliche Aktivitäten, die streng bewacht wurden und möglichst wenig Spielraum gaben, jemanden zu verletzen.  
So wie Federball beispielsweise. Tatsächlich hatte noch niemand versucht, seinen Mitspieler mit dem Schläger zu erschlagen oder mit dem Spielball ein Auge auszuschießen.  
Ayato konnte sich eine gewisse Bitterkeit nicht verkneifen, wenn er erwachsene, brandgefährliche Männer sah, die sich wie kleine Mädchen ganz sanft einen der leichten, gelb-weißen Federbälle zuspielten. Das war in seinen Augen mehr als befremdlich, sollte ihn allerdings nicht weiter stören.  
Zumindest wurde niemand gezwungen, sich an derlei Angeboten zu beteiligen. Man konnte sich auch wie Ken durchaus eigenständig beschäftigen. Obwohl sie sich in einem Gefängnis befanden, durften sie am Tage ihre Zellen jederzeit verlassen.  
Es war ihnen lediglich verboten, den Bereich zu wechseln.  
Insgesamt bestand das Cochlea aus neun Bereichen.  
Jeder Bereich hatte eigens zugewiesene Wächter, die gefühlt überall, in jedem Winkel, anwesend waren. Ihre Bewegungsfreiheit war der hohen Bewachung geschuldet. Niemand machte irgendetwas, ohne dass dies zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.  
Gegen Abend mussten sie alle zurück in ihre Zellen, wurden bis zum Morgen darin eingeschlossen und ihrem Schicksal überlassen.  
Nach einiger Zeit begann das Gespräch zwischen Ken und Banjou zu stocken, kurz darauf erstarb es komplett.  
Nichts Ungewöhnliches, begann Ken häufiger damit irgendwann starr und stur gerade auszublicken, sowie seine Umwelt vollständig auszublenden. Es war früher Nachmittag, als Ayato in seine eigene Zelle zurückkehrte. Ihn begrüßte Stille. Dann wurden seine Gedanken laut.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayato hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass er auch nach mehreren Wochen allein in seiner Zelle blieb, war mit dieser Situation allerdings überaus zufrieden gewesen. Ab und zu war es etwas still, so ganz alleine, (manchmal fehlten ihm die abendlichen Gespräche mit Nishiki eben doch) aber besser, als wenn er am Ende mit irgendeinem Verrückten seine Zelle teilen musste.  
Umso schockierter war Ayato deshalb gewesen, als sein neuer Mitbewohner plötzlich da war – einfach so, ohne die kleinste Vorwarnung. Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben war er zögerlich näher getreten. Er war gerade von seinem abendlichen Streifzug zurückgekehrt und dann das.  
Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken war seine Laune noch ganz annehmbar gewesen, doch nun begann seine Stimmung zu kippen. Auf Nishikis ehemaligen Bett hatte es sich ein weißhaariger, junger Mann bequem gemacht. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen.  
Ayato war nicht sicher, ob er schlief oder lediglich entspannte. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte er unschlüssig an Ort und Stelle, entschloss sich dann jedoch den Fremden nicht anzusprechen und vorerst zu ignorieren.  
Was auch immer... er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt ein Gespräch anfangen.  
Dafür ärgerte er sich viel zu sehr darüber, vor vollendeten Tatsachen zu stehen. Ganz schön raffiniert, diese Wärter. Nutzten die Gunst der Stunde, seine Abwesenheit, um seinem berechtigten Protest zu entgehen. Dabei wäre Ayato einer Konfrontation nicht abgeneigt gewesen.  
„Oh, ich sehe schon. Die haben mich mit irgendeinem Kerl mit düsterer Miene in eine Zelle gesteckt“, ertönte plötzlich eine amüsierte, hohe Stimme und ließ Ayato aufsehen.  
Tiefrote Augen fixierten ihn aufmerksam. Der Fremde lächelte seltsam unterkühlt und starrte ihn intensiv an, fast so, als wolle er direkt in sein Innerstes blicken.  
Ayato erwiderte den stechenden Blick trotzig.  
„Glotz nicht so dämlich“, antwortete er harsch und musterte sein Gegenüber abfällig, welches sich davon keinesfalls irritieren ließ. Als der Fremde noch breiter zu lächeln begann, wurde Ayato erst recht ärgerlich. Kaum zu glauben, den meisten wäre das Lächeln wahrscheinlich schon vergangen. „Kannst du auch was anderes, außer herum pöbeln? Wieso bist du hier? Hast du die Polizei beleidigt oder so?“, fragte er und grinste provozierend. Scheinbar war da jemand auf eine Konfrontation aus. Ayato wendete sich erneut ab.  
„Ach, was weißt du schon“, schnappte er. Wieder ein vergnügtes Lachen.  
„Sag bloß, ich hab ins Schwarze getroffen?“  
„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, verdammt“, knurrte Ayato schließlich genervt – letztendlich schenkte er dem Typen doch wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, jemanden zu ignorieren. Dafür ließen ihn zu wenige Anmerkungen kalt.  
„Was denn? Nur einen?“, erwiderte der Fremde und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
Die alten, durchgelegenen Federn der Matratze quietschten unangenehm.  
Ayato konnte es nicht leiden, dass der andere von oben auf ihn herabblicken konnte.  
„Wer bist du überhaupt?“, fragte er mit einem gewissen Widerwillen in der Stimme.  
Völlig egal wie sein Name lautete, vermutlich würde er ihn hassen lernen.  
„Ich bin Juuzou“, antwortete der andere knapp und schaute ihn auffordernd an.  
„Ayato“, murrte er im Gegenzug. In solchen Momenten wünschte er sich, er hätte irgendetwas zu tun. Damit er beschäftigt und abgelenkt wirken konnte.  
Tatsächlich gab es in dieser Zelle nichts außer dem doppelten Bettgestell, einem versifftes Klo mit Waschbecken und kahle Wände sowie Boden. Die rostigen Stäbe der Gittertür waren auch nicht der Rede wert. Vielleicht sollte Ayato sich demnächst ein Buch von Ken leihen. Die Konzentration um ernsthaft etwas zu lesen fehlte ihm zwar schon seitdem er ein Kind war, doch zumindest könnte er so tun, als würde er lesen. Juuzou seufzte geräuschvoll.  
„Maaan, du bist nicht sonderlich gesprächig, was? Dein erster Eindruck war vielversprechender.“ „Was laberst du für ne'n Scheiß?“, antwortete Ayato und warf seinem unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartner einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Was redete dieser Kerl ständig?  
„Halt die Fresse, oder ich stopf sie dir“, schob Ayato noch eine Drohung hinterher, bevor er sich auf sein Bett warf. Dass dieser Bastard über ihm lag, gefiel ihm nicht. Juuzou schnaubte belustigt. „Versuchs doch“, kam es provokant von seinem neuen Zellengenossen.  
Ayato runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend ist der wirklich auf Stress aus, dachte er und holte mit dem Fuß aus, um der über sich befindenden Matratze einen heftigen Tritt zu versetzen.  
„Klappe jetzt! Ich will meine Ruhe“, teilte er so unfreundlich wie möglich mit. Ayato wusste, dass die Taktik, welche er gerade nutzte, schnell nach hinten losgehen konnte. Noch wusste er nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Andererseits machte dieser Juuzou keinen sonderlich bedrohlichen Eindruck auf ihn.  
Eigentlich... war er verdammt schmal und ziemlich klein. Er wirkte nicht unbedingt so, als könne er sich großartig verteidigen. Ein finsteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Ayatos Lippen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die anderen Häftlinge vermutlich versuchen würden, sich an ihm zu schaffen zu machen. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab – sein neuer Zellengenossen war wirklich hübsch. Außerdem besaß er weiche Gesichtszüge, die auf den ersten, schnellen Blick fast schon weiblich erschien. Ayato war sicher, dass es einige versuchen würden. Damals, in den ersten paar Wochen, hatten ein paar Häftlinge sogar ihn angepackt – allerdings hatte Ayato ihnen seinen Standpunkt sehr deutlich gemacht. Seine Fäuste waren so oft mit ihren Gesichter kollidiert, bis sie grün und blau waren. Inzwischen wurde er von derlei Übergriffen verschont. Juuzou antwortete nicht mehr, weshalb Ayato die Augen schloss und langsam seine verkrampften Muskeln entspannte. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht falsch sich weiterhin so grob wie möglich zu verhalten, um Eindruck zu schinden. „Hey, ich kann solche respektlosen Arschlöcher wie dich nicht ausstehen“, zischte plötzlich eine Stimme überraschend nah an sein Ohr. Er spürte sogar warmen Atem an seiner Haut. Sofort riss Ayato die Augen auf und wich vor Schreck ein wenig zurück. Das Bett war nicht sonderlich breit, sodass er schnell die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Juuzou stand direkt vor seinem Schlafplatz, die glutroten Augen hatten einen gefährlichen Glanz inne. Wie lange stand er schon dort? Ayato hatte überhaupt nicht gehört, dass Juuzou aufgestanden war – dabei reagierten die Feder in der Matratze normalerweise bei der geringsten Bewegung mit einem langgezogenen, ächzenden Quietschen. Obwohl er sich darüber ärgerte wusste er, dass er den erschrockenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Er würde dennoch niemals zugeben, dass sein Herz gerade eben einen Schlag ausgesetzt hatte. Juuzou verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, ein vor Genugtuung triefendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du passt besser auf, was du sagst. Ansonsten schneidet dir noch jemand die Zunge raus“, säuselte er vergnügt, aber Ayato war sicher – diese Aussage war in Wirklichkeit todernst gemeint. In dieser Nacht schlief er sehr unruhig.

„Wer ist denn das?“, fragte Banjou ihn am nächsten Morgen. „Keine Ahnung, hab seinen Namen vergessen“, log Ayato übellaunig und taxierte Juuzou mit giftigen Blicken. „Ist auf jeden Fall ein Scheißkerl“, fügte er noch hinzu und rieb sich über die müden Augen. Banjou nickte verstehend, wirkte gleichzeitig jedoch nachdenklich. „Der sieht gar nicht danach aus, aber wenn du das sagst.“ Ayato zog die Mundwinkel herunter und blickte Banjou scharf aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Und das aus deinem Mund. Weißt du, wie du aussieht? Als würdest du jemanden jeden Knochen im Leib brechen, wenn er dich auch nur schief von der Seite anschaut. Und was ist? In Wirklichkeit bist du das letzte Weichei“, murrte Ayato und schnaubte abfällig. „He, nicht so laut! Am Ende hört uns noch wer“, erwiderte Banjou und blickte sich nervös in der überfüllten Kantine um. „Es ist gut, dass ich so aussehe. Ansonsten wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon tot. Und ohne Ken und dich wäre ich bestimmt längst als Blender aufgeflogen...“ „Und genauso tot, mein Freund“, fügte Ayato trocken hinzu und klopfte Banjou unsanft auf den breiten Rücken. „Jaja, ich weiß doch“, nuschelte der Größere, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und lachte leise. Ayato lächelte ihn daraufhin unauffällig an. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber ihm lag tatsächlich etwas an diesem gutmütigen Menschen. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatten sie schon die ein oder andere Scheiße gemeinsam überstanden. Ja, eigentlich, und auch das würde er nie zugeben, war Banjou sowie Ken seine Freunde. Er wollte nicht, dass ihnen in diesem verdammten Gefängnis etwas zustieß. Umso wichtiger, dass er sich möglichst distanziert in ihrer Gegenwart benahm. Keiner von den anderen Arschlöchern sollte merken, dass auch er bedingt nur eine Rolle spielte. Ansonsten könnten sie Probleme bekommen.  
„Willst du gar nichts essen? Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages“, sagte Banjou und blickte sehnsüchtig hinüber zur Essensausgabe. Ayato schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keinen Hunger“, murrte er.  
„Okay“, erwiderte Banjou traurig und sah bedrückt zu Boden. Ayato hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Geh doch und hol dir was?“  
„A-Alleine?“, antwortete der Größere ersetzt und sah äußerst beunruhigt aus.  
Immerhin zettelten einige Häftlinge am Ende der Schlange gerade eine kleine Schlägerei an. Nichts Ernstes, soweit Ayato die Szene einschätzte, aber es reichte aus, um Banjou zu verunsichern.  
„Du elender Feigling“, zischte er deswegen ärgerlich, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte hinüber zur Essensausgabe. Banjou folgte ihm, er konnte schwere Schritte hinter sich hören. „Gute Entscheidung! Am Morgen sollte man nie das Essen ausfallen lassen!“  
Ayato seufzte tonlos. Womit hatte er so ein Riesenbaby bloß verdient?  
„Hey, ihr Hackfressen! Aus dem Weg, na los doch! Platz da!“, rief er den sich prügelnden Häftlingen bereits aus einiger Entfernung zu und drängelte sich dann selbstbewusst an ihnen vorbei. Banjou stand direkt hinter ihm, als Ayato einen kurzen Blick zurückwarf, sichtlich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht. Ein Wunder, dass bisher niemandem aufgefallen war, dass Banjou so ängstlich war. Wobei, wenn er sich diese Hohlköpfe im Cochlea genau ansah...  
„Das ist doch kein Essen“, meckerte Ayato, als sie mit gefüllten Tabletts auf einen leeren Tisch zusteuerten. „Das ist eine Zumutung, ein Wunder, dass nichts davon versucht weg zu krabbeln. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in diesem sogenannten Brotaufstrich alles drin ist. Ist das Schimmel, oder warum schimmert das so grünlich?“  
Banjou lachte, als Ayato die Nase rümpfte und seinen Teller sofort von sich schob, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
„Selbst wenn, ein bisschen Schimmel tut keinem weh“, erwiderte er gutgelaunt und biss herzhaft in eines der Brote. Ayato beobachtete ihn lediglich skeptisch dabei und stellte fest, dass Banjous Essen wesentlich weniger ekelerregend aussah. Fast hätte er gefragt, ob er sich eines von dessen Broten nehmen durfte, aber letztendlich entschied er sich dagegen. So weit kam es noch – er würde niemanden um etwas bitten! Oder zugeben, dass er eigentlich doch verdammt hungrig war...  
Ayato stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche und ließ seinen Blick gelangweilt durch den großen Raum schweifen. Offenbar hatten einige Wärter die Unruhe an der Essensausgabe inzwischen unterbunden. Stühle schabten unangenehm über den Boden, lautstarke Unterhaltungen wurden geführt und Ayato wünschte sich wieder einmal ganz weit weg.  
Er bemerkte relativ spät, dass Juuzou sie beobachtete. Er schaute intensiv zu ihnen hinüber und Ayato befürchtete bereits, dass er gleich auf sie zukommen würde – doch stattdessen lächelte er kalt und hob die linke Hand zum Gruß. Verwundert runzelte Ayato die Stirn und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, um die Nachricht, welche er mit einen schwarzen Stift auf seine Handfläche geschmiert hatte, lesen zu können.  
'Fick dich.'  
Ayato schnaubte und zeigte ihm im Gegenzug den Mittelfinger, bevor er sich abwandte. Dieses kleine Arschloch.


End file.
